Extra curricular activity
by Mel-lodyc
Summary: After felt lonely for so long, Glynda decide to get some help from one of her students with a late night activity.


Glynda was feeling very lonely.

A proof of this was that she was in the middle of a shower and rubbing her own breasts and pussy. But she wished that someone else was there with her. Make a while since someone make her feel some pleasure. She wanted a man to please her, and she work in a school full of young boys to choose.

* * *

The morning in Beacon started like always and Glynda was patrolling like she always do. But this time have a difference, she was scanning each boy who walk ahead of her, looking for a possible candidate who could help her with her personal problem. Wasn't easy to choice, she have some standards. She wanted a boy who didn't have experience on the matter, so she could teach to him, tell to him what to do and how to do. Various of the boys of the school already take a female classmate or a random girl from Vale to some wild night.

So she needed a boy who didn't have too much time around the school. A boy who came not make so long, this make her list of candidates smaller. If none of the newcomers be up to her standards, she will have to keep looking.

On her office, Glynda was looking on a list of the new students, good part are boys. She couldn't help but smile. Looking on the their transcriptions, one of them call her attention.

"Sirius Dragoon." She read the name. A boy with black hair and purple eyes. Sirius come from a village a little far from Vale. A place where almost nothing wrong happen and the civilians are quite calm. The village would be compared to a town from a fairy tale. Only good people, who wouldn't do nothing wrong against their civilians and give a properly education to their children. Naive children, who never experienced some mature experiences on the village. A teenager boy from that village must be naive about some adult contents. The worst would be them having some impure thoughts, and Sirius come from that place. She made her choice.

But before she try anything, she need to check some things. The boy she choose just finish his spar against another student. "Good work on your match mister Dragoon." Sirius just nodded to his teacher, then the bell rang. The students start to leave the arena, Sirius was about to follow them. "Mister Dragoon." But he stopped when heard the teacher calling for him. "You already have a team to work together?"

"I'm afraid that will take some time for that," Sirius answered her. "So you are still alone on your dorm?" She asked and Sirius nodded, he has a dorm room to himself, where only his sleep. "I hope that you don't mind have a dorm room to yourself until we find a team for you." She said pushing her glasses. "Is not a problem. But I can ask how long will take?" He was curious about why was taking so long.

"May still take a while, so you will have to wait until then mister Dragoon. Oh, and I hope that you are not doing anything that you shouldn't alone on the dorm or with a possible girlfriend?"

"No, no, no. I swear, I'm doing nothing wrong, and I don't have a girlfriend now." He chuckled a little, Glynda just push her glasses."Good." Sirius seemed good, she just needs to check one more thing. "Mister Dragoon." He turns around to look at her. "Yes?"

"You ever had sex?" After that last word was spoke, his face becomes red. "W-What?" He asked to make sure what Glynda asked. "You ever had sex?" She asked again like was the most normal thing. "N-No. I never-i mean..." He didn't know what to say. Why did she ask such a thing of him?

"So, you never had sex. Hmm. It just that Mister Dragoon, you can leave now."

He keeps staring Glynda for some seconds before slowly leaving the arena. Glynda turns around to hide her smile. She even starts to rub her left breast in anticipation. But she needs to be patient, just wait until the night come and she will have some fun.

* * *

Sirius was taking a bath in the bathroom in his dorm room, but the question that his teacher asked to him on the morning keep going on his mind. Why she asked something like that to him. "I'm overthinking this." He turns off the shower and start to dry his body and wrapped the towel around his waist and leave the bathroom. "No, I'm not. What could be the reason to miss Goodwitch to...

"Oh, my." Sirius heard a female voice spoke, then he notices that the voice belonged to his teacher who was in the room, sitting on his bed with her legs crossed, wearing a sleeveless white blouse, black silk pants, and her leather boots. "I must say, I'm impressed mister Dragoon." His face adopted a red color due to the fact he was almost naked in the front of his teacher. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I just want your help with something mister Dragoon." Glynda went to the front him, grabbed his towel and with a fast movement, get off from his waist, letting his member exposed. She was impressed and surprised with what he was hiding. Sirius covered his member in shame of being exposed to his teacher like that. His face red like a tomato. Glynda make a motion with her hand and all her clothes left her body in one second and her hair fall around her head, she was standing in front of him with only a black strapless bra, a black pantie, a black collar and her boots. Her hair flowing free around her shoulders. She was even without her stockings, letting her well toned thighs free for the view.

"So, what do you think?" She asked Sirius. "Like of what you see?" Sirius was speechless with the view of his teacher. " _I didn't expect to her be so sexy_." Glynda licked her lips, walk to Sirius and passed her hands over his chest, sending shivers on his spine. She moved closer to his head, her lips just inches from his ear. She whispered. "You can't wait for this, right?"

"I... I am dreaming?" Sirius asked, not believing in his actual situation. Glynda gives a push making him fall on the bed, she crawled on the bed and put herself above him. "Yes, you are dreaming. And this dream becomes reality." Glynda sits down on his belly, with her back to him, and wrapped her hands around the base of his length.

"W-What?" He said when felt something holds his dick. Glynda slowly starts stroke his member. "How come you don't have a girlfriend?" He heard Glynda spoke while feeling her hands rubbing along his length. Making slow movements with her hand, going up and down, speeding up every second, trying to figure out how big was. She feels in her hand his member become harder, her ears caught his voice groaning behind her. Make a while now since the last time she asked to one of her students for help her after the class, but none of them were so well developed like him.

"Oh, my." She notices something. "Did it just grown?" Suddenly, her hand seemed smaller compared with when she started. She couldn't believe how hard is for a boy who never makes sex. This makes her wonder if he lied to her. While wondering, she didn't notice that start to move her hand faster and faster, making him groan loudly due to her grip. "I... can't... hold..." Suddenly, a white strain erupted from the head.

Glynda started to lick her hand to clean the white sticky mass on her palm. " _Damn. I make him come too quickly. Oh well, maybe next time I can try..._ " When she was about to get up, was surprised with the view of his member. She couldn't believe in her eyes. "Amazing. Even after cum so much, it is still so hard. How is possible?" His only response was pant harder. She grabbed a condom hidden on her left breast and unwrapped it. He felt is member be involved in something cold and the teacher put her ass closer of his face. She started to caress his now covered member again, a wet spot on her panties caught his attention.

"Do it," Glynda said. "It needs attention." For a moment, she thought that he wouldn't do it until she felt his tongue licking her pantie. First, came a gasp from her mouth, then come her moans. He explored her inner with his tongue, discovering places and how to make her feel better, and he did it. He was doing a job so good, that she couldn't help but grab both her breasts, rubbing them. "Your liar. You said that never make sex with a girl." She spoke between her moans. "I not *lick* lied. *lick* It really *lick* my first time *lick* doing this." He defended himself, not stopping servicing her. "No. You're doing such great job." She loses the strength of her body and falls with her face closer of his member and she grabbed it with her hand. "This can't be your first time."

Before he couldn't defend himself, he gasped. Glynda has wrapped her lips around the head of his dick and start to sucking him. For a moment, he stopped his service but started again. They both were servicing each other and seemed that they start a contest to see who would come first, a contest that somehow, Glynda was losing. Every time she tries to suck faster, her ass reacted to his tongue, making her distracted for a moment to feel the sensation coming from her ass. After a minute, she stopped to suck his member and climaxed on his face. They both were panting, but Glynda didn't let go of his member. "We're not done yet, mister Dragoon."

She spoke while putting herself in a sitting position and turning around to face him. She removed her panties and her bra, leaving her with only her boots and collar. Glynda raised up above him. Sirius' eyes were closed and his face was covered by her orgasm, so she used the blanket to clean it, then she moved her face closer of his and kissed his lips. His eyes widened in surprise of her action and how soft her lips are, he closed his face to enjoy the taste of her mouth, he wrapped his hands around her, pushing her closer, he felt a soft pair lean against his chest. " _Hmm, he is such a good kisser_ ". Glynda thought. After some seconds kissing him, Glynda moved her face away to start her next move. When Sirius meet the vision of the naked form of his teacher, he becomes so distracted with the view of her beautiful breasts that didn't notice Glynda sitting down on his length. So he let a surprised gasp when to start to feel something very tight engulfing his member.

"Oh god." He said, not believing in the sensation he was feeling. Glynda moved down slowly to enjoy the feeling of her inner being filled by his member. When she reached the base, both of them let a loud gasp escape from their mouths. Once her inner was filled, she starts to move. Making slow movements with her ass, enjoying the sensation on her inner, his member hitting the right spots inside of her pussy, moaning every time she back down, while Sirius, couldn't believe how good this was.

"M-Miss Goodwitch..."

"Please, work with me." And he works, moving his hips, ramming her back up. Glynda felt both his hands holding her ass, making her move better and faster. A soft yes came from the teacher's lips, getting louder every time she spoke, until become cries of pleasure. Glynda didn't notice that she moved her hands until she squeezed her breasts, this gives to her enough stimulation and soon Glynda finally came, letting a loud scream escape from her mouth and again, she climaxed, down on his member.

Sirius felt Glynda's inner become more constricting around his length. " _Ugh! So tight!_ " He couldn't hold after the sudden tightness and filled the condom. Glynda lost the strength on her body and fall with her back on the mattress, with his member still inside of her. There is silence for a while, both of them were panting hard, Glynda's breasts moving with her breath, then she got up, releasing his member from her inner. She removed the condom, wrapped and put on the nightstand.

She goes on the top of him again with her hands on his chest and Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, with only Glynda's arms preventing to her come closer. She smiled at him and he was looking at her like he was dreaming. After all, a beautiful woman just enters into his room and start to make sex with him. She inched closer and locked their lips in a kiss, a passionate kiss. She opens her mouth, their tongues dancing, she feels one of his arms move from her waist to her back, he didn't want let her go and she didn't want to stop. Glynda holds Sirius by his shoulders and moved him to the top of her, with her now with her head on the pillow and her back on the mattress.

Sirius didn't become wild on the kiss, he continued kissing her gently. He moved away from her lips and start to kiss her cheek, slowly moving to her neck. She moaned every time he kissed her skin. He made his way to her chest, but Glynda becomes disappointed that he go to her belly instead of her breasts.

Sirius lifted one of Glynda's legs and started to give some kisses on her thigh. It was hard to believe that he never make sex when he knows how to please a woman. Glynda was having one of, if not, the best nights of her life. Sirius really was a good choice. The sensation on her thigh every time he gives a kiss was amazing. She looks at him and notices her nipples. "Sirius" She called and he stopped with the kiss. "My nipples. Do something with them, please." He nodded and moved to the front of her bosoms. She closed her eyes and wait, and moaned twice when her student give a kiss on each breast. She felt his tongue lick her nipple before start to suck in. He alternated between suck, lick and kiss her mound while messing the other with his hand, putting Glynda in a world of ecstasy. "Oh, my nipples." She didn't remember if her breasts already feel that good. "Faster." She pleaded and he complies. He gets wilder against her breasts, with small breaks to get air, then he starts to suck again her nipples. At some point, Glynda couldn't take it anymore and come. He stopped the service on her breast leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting his mouth and her nipple.

She reached to the nightstand and grab the filled condom, unwrapped with her semblance and swallowed the content in one movement. "Why did you not done that before?"

"It's helps me when I want to continue." She said like was explaining something in her class, then she looks back to Sirius member what was ready for more. "My. Can't you wait for more, huh?" She said with a seductive voice while Sirius kneeled on the mattress. She gets from her bra another condom, unwrapped and involved on his member again, while he was wondering how she hid those things from him. Now with his member covered again, Sirius use both hands to hold Glynda's ass and moved her closer to him, her womanhood just above his length.

This time Sirius decide to not waste time and dropped Glynda, making his member fill her inner in one quickly movement. She gasped.

Glynda struggled to keep balance. If she didn't have wrapped her arms around his neck, she surely would have fallen down on the mattress, she also wrapped her legs around his waist. Sirius lifted her and dropped again, making the top of his length hit the right spot inside of his teacher. The fierceness from her student surprised her, but she didn't have time to wonder when felt something hit her inside again, again and again. Every time Sirius lifted her, he dropped her again in one instant.

He moved harder and harder. Glynda's breasts rubbing against his chest, with no force to resist, she starts to kiss him again. This gives to him the force to move faster. She separated their lips and start release cries of pleasure. Sirius was sweating with the effort he was doing, but not slow down his movement, he could feel his ejaculation coming. "I'm going to cum."

"No yet. Let come together." Glynda said. He holds his ejaculation until Glynda releases her own, but was not easy. He bites his lip, trying to not come. The effort was killing him. "I need to..."

"Not yet, please. I'm almost there." Glynda pleaded. She feels the grip on her ass become tight, she grabs his shoulders with both hands, her breasts start to bouncing with the movement. "A... little... more..." Glynda was dominated by the feeling of his big length, not wanting to stop until come, her inner was in deep pain, but also with a huge feel of ecstasy. Her release finally come. She threw her head back, stretched her legs and screamed.

She lost the hold on Sirius shoulder and fall with her back on the mattress. Sirius keep kneeled on the bed, panting heavily, then fall on Glynda's side. Glynda starts to wonder about what happened. Make a while since last time she goes to a bed with one of her students, but none of them make her feel that way. She looks to Sirius, who seemed unconscious, it seems that make him release take too much of his stamina. She removed the filled condom and again, swallowed in one instant. She licks her lips and said. "Delicious."

She looks to Sirius who was snoring. She grabbed his face by his cheeks and kissed him one last time for the night. Glynda put her clothes back, write something on a piece of paper, put on the nightstand and leave the room, waiting for Sirius answer for her request.

* * *

One week later, Sirius was walking with destination to Glynda's office to help her with some work. He arrives and knocks the door in a different way, Glynda immediately answer. "Good you decide to appear mister Dragoon." She said pushing up her glasses. Sirius enter in the office and before Glynda close the door, she looks around to see if someone saw him.

After make sure no one saw Sirius, she enters in her office and immediately has her waist wrapped in a hug. She wraps her arms around Sirius' head and they share a passionate and sensual kiss. It was just a warm up to another section of sex.


End file.
